Massaging the human body can be a valuable form of therapeutic relief. A professional is often employed because of that person's knowledge of the muscles of the body and that person's ability to apply controlled pressure for some determined amount of time. A lay person, having available an instrument, which, when used properly can achieve much of the same psychic and muscle tension relaxing results as can the professional.
However, the prior device with which I am familiar all have drawbacks. For instance, some self-massage devices are actually pieces of furniture with electrically driven moving parts. Others, electrically powered, are capable only of a single type of action. Some are simply vibrators, while others can only impart a kind of rubbing motion. The hand held devices in the prior art that I am aware of, are for imparting a single motion and include either a rolling surface or a kind of rubbing surface.
In addition the hand held massagers that I am familiar with are usually held in one hand and a user may, and frequently does become fatigued when using the device and stops the use before the desired beneficial result is achieved.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a novel hand held massager that is simple to operate but at the same time may be operated in a number of different ways to provide a variety of massaging effects.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel hand held massager which, by virtue of its' construction, can be used with either one hand or two hands, so that the person using it is subject to less fatigue and therefore will be disposed to use it longer.
A further object of this invention is to provide a novel had held massager that may contact the body with a number of different surfaces and motions and so achieve a number of different effects.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a novel hand held massager that is simple in construction, with only one moving part, and that may be formed from a variety of materials.
These and other objects are achieved by my invention. The structure and some of its' various modes of operation may be understood by reference to the drawing taken in conjunction with the detailed description.